videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon PD: Twilight Squall
|platforms=Nintendo Switch }} Pokémon PD: Twilight Squall (Japanese:ポケモン：闇のパーフェクトストーム, ダークセレビィ Pokemon: Perfect Storm of Darkness, Dark Celebi) is Genius Sonority's first Pokémon game for the Nintendo Switch, as well as the sequel to Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. The story takes place fifteen years after the events of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (and therefore twenty years after Pokémon Colosseum), and features two new characters - Parker and Dana - as the playable characters, being the first in the "Shadow Pokémon" sub-series to have the option to play as a female character. Various elements are brought back from Pokémon XD and its prequel. Aside from various characters and the general setting, a major element is the return of the Poké Spots, which have been revamped significantly. The game also includes elements from the core Pokémon titles on the handheld systems, with the introduction of a Pokémon League to Orre. Unlike the previous two titles, Twilight Squall does not feature Cipher as the main villainous group; instead featuring the PD Project run by former Cipher admin Ardos. Gameplay Twilight Squall plays near-identically to its two predecessors Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, and as such borrows a large amount of elements from the handheld Pokémon titles. Playing as a human character, players can traverse various three-dimensional environments, in which they can battle other trainers and wild Pokémon, find items, or purchase items at shops. Unlike its prequels, Twilight Squall allows players to sprint in a similar manner to using the running shoes in other titles. Parker/Dana can choose between one of Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle at the beginning of the game; with the opposite character taking the Pokémon that is strong against the one chosen by the player (i.e. if the player chooses Bulbasaur, the rival will choose Charmander). Several Pokémon have had their evolutionary methods altered to allow players to obtain more Pokémon without need of trading. Examples include Magneton evolving into Magnezone when given a Thunder Stone, and Eevee evolving into Sylveon when given a Dawn Stone. For a full list of changes, see here. Battling In the Orre shown in the titles released on the Nintendo GameCube, Pokémon battles were primarily "Double Battles", meaning each trainer fights with two Pokémon at a time. This still remains true, though some trainers will prefer to fight in Triple Battles. In Double Battles, each trainer sends out two Pokémon at a time. A single attack generally only hits one Pokémon, though some attacks, such as Surf or Earthquake, can deal damage to multiple targets at once. This general gameplay is slightly modified for Triple Battles. In Triple Battles, each trainer sends out three Pokémon. Like in Double Battles, a single attack primarily damages one Pokémon. However, unlike in Double Battles, the placement of the Pokémon determines which Pokémon can be attacked: Pokémon can only attack adjacent Pokémon. As Shadow Pokémon have had the doors to their hearts artificially shut, they may at times enter Rampage. Rampage is somewhat comparable to the Reverse Mode and Hyper Mode of its predecessors, as the Shadow Pokémon has its attack powers significantly increased while in Rampage. A major difference is that Rampage may cause the afflicted Shadow Pokémon to not damage their assigned target, but instead the player's second Pokémon out on the field. Snagging A major difference between Twilight Squall and other Pokémon titles is the ability to "snag" the Pokémon of other trainers; specifically, the Shadow Pokémon. Snagging Shadow Pokémon and capturing wild Pokémon are done in the same way. To actually capture or snag a Pokémon, the player must throw a Poké Ball at a specific Pokémon. Having a Poké Ball shake thrice will mean a Pokémon was successfully snagged/caught; but a Pokémon can escape before this is done. While snagging/capturing a Pokémon can never be 100% guaranteed unless using a Master Ball, one can ensure a better chance at capturing/snagging a Pokémon by lowering their HP and/or inflicting them with status ailments. Both Shadow Pokémon and wild Pokémon are caught in this way. However, while Shadow Pokémon can be snagged from trainers around Orre, wild Pokémon can only be found at the Poké Spots scattered around Orre. For a list of wild Pokémon found at the Poké Spots, see here. Wild Pokémon must be lured out by placing Poké Snacks on the tray at the Poké Spot. Up to twenty snacks can be placed on the tray at once, and when a wild Pokémon begins to eat it the player will get notified through the player character's P★DA. Story Characters Major Characters Obtainable Pokémon :Main articles: List of Shadow Pokémon, Orre Poké Spot § Pokémon PD: Twilight Squall As with Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness before it, the main protagonist of Pokémon PD will acquire most of his Pokémon by capturing the corrupted Shadow Pokémon from the PD Project employees and the unsuspecting trainers who were given them. However, like in XD, the player can also obtain Wild Pokémon by luring them to one of six Poké Spots. Trivia *Michael is shown to own an Eevee, implying that he never evolved his Starter Pokémon in Pokémon XD. This is also hinted at as he tells the player that it has been his partner "for a very long time, through very hard times." *The "PD" included in the game's title alludes to the main antagonistic team PD Project. Like its use in the team's name, it stands for "'P'erfect 'D'arkness". **In a similar case, Parker and Dana, the default names of the two protagonists, start with "P" and "D", respectively; also alluding to the term "Perfect Darkness". Category:Nintendo Switch Games